One's Forbidden Love
by SoraxRiku13
Summary: AU Sora realizes he's in love with Riku. Everyone doesn't mind. Problem is, his parents won't allow it if they find out. Sora will have to figure out what to do quick. Contains SoRiku, AkuRoku, and other pairings. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Bad at summaries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is my first story on fanfiction and to top it all off, it's yaoi. Depending on how it goes, I might upload my other fanfic too. Well I hope you guys like it. **DISCLAMER: All Kingdom Hearts characters do not belong to me. The only thing that's mine is the story.**_

Chapter 1: Confessions

"Sora! Wake up! We're at school so you better not fall asleep again!" Kairi tried to keep Sora up throughout the school day. Ever since that one day, he hasn't been getting enough sleep lately.

"Kairi, just let me sleep." He tried shooing her away but it only made her bug him more. "Sora!" She kicked him and pouted.

"Ow! What the hell Kairi!?" She simply smiled and apologized. "Ugh, go away! Jeez…" She pouted even more but it didn't work.

"Fine. But it won't be my fault if you fail this year. After all, you are behind big time." She turned around and just walked away.

"Yeah yeah…" Sora mumbled and sighed, "I know…" He tried to fall asleep again but his leg was in lots of pain. _Damn it Kairi! Ugh, she's such a pain… _ He sighed again and looked around. _I wonder where Riku is. I'll have to look for him I guess. _Lunch had just started and Riku left early like he always does. As Sora made his way out of the classroom, he overheard his classmates gossiping about something that caught his attention. Apparently, a girl went up to Riku and confessed to him but he rejected her. _Hmm… I'll ask him when I find him. Now Riku usually goes to the roof so I'll look for him there first._

He made his way to the crowds of students that were hanging around the hallways. When he reached the stairs to the roof, he heard someone call his name.

"Sora!" It was Roxas, his twin brother. He ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Sora! I was looking for you! I have good news to tell you!" Sora was shocked. Roxas was never this happy unless it involved Axel.

"What is it?" Sora couldn't help smiling at the excited Roxas.

"It's about Axel!" Sora nodded. "He… he came up to me and kissed me! Then asked me to go out with him!" Roxas' excitement made him glad. It was nice to see his brother like that.

"That's great!" Sora smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Hey! You know how long it takes me to fix my hair!" Both of them grinned.

"Well, you better not tell mom or dad. You know how they get about two guys being together."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyways, I better get back to Axel before he starts worrying." And just like that, he was gone._ Well I'm happy for him. Now to find Riku._ He was finally able to reach the roof and, just as he thought, Riku was there. Riku turned to look at Sora and he gave one of those slight smiles.

"Riku! I was looking for you!" Sora ran up to him and sat right in front of him. Riku looked at him quickly before looking away. "Hey! I got something to ask you." Sora was oblivious to Riku's expressions. He gave off his signature smile. "Is it true that a girl went up to you and confessed?" Riku looked at him as soon as he finished the question.

"So the word's out already…" He sighed, "yeah, it's true but I said I wasn't interested."

"Why? Everyone loves you and admires you." Riku looked away again and Sora got closer. "I bet it's because you already like someone, huh?" Riku tensed up but Sora didn't notice and he nodded. "What?! Really?! Who is it?!"

"And why do you care?" Riku looked at him through the corner of his eyes. Sora was pouting then his expression turned sad, Riku's poison. He couldn't see Sora like that. _Damn… Why are you so adorable? _He sighed and hugged Sora. "I'm sorry."

"W-what are you doing?" Sora's face turned red and tensed up. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Do you really want to know Sora?" Riku's whispering relaxed Sora and made him hug back. Riku was surprised at Sora's actions. Sora nodded and Riku gave in. "Sora, it's you." Sora froze. Riku noticed and tried letting go of Sora but he had a killer grip on him. "Sora? Are you ok?" Sora's grip got stronger. "Ow! Sora! That hurts!"

"S-sorry…" He let go and looked away embarrassed. "But are you serious?" He saw Riku nod and Sora sighed.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. I've prepared myself for your refusal. You'll only see me as your best friend and-" Riku was cut off by a hand. Sora stopped him from saying anything else. He was confused as to why he did that.

"You're a dum dum Riku…" Sora spoke very softly that it made Riku's heart flutter. Sora was looking at him straight in the eyes and in a flash, Sora was on his lap, with his arms around Riku's neck and his face close to him. "I can finally do this." Sora kissed Riku.

_Chapter 1 done. Please rate and review to see what you liked and what I can do better c:_


	2. Chapter 2

_YAY chapter 2 is up finally! xD well hope you like this one_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here! Only my story!_**

Chapter 2: Together

The afternoon was nice. School had just ended and everyone quickly ran out of the building. All of them either left for home, went to the mall, or hung out with friends.

Sora was outside waiting for Roxas to go home together. "Ugh… What's taking him so long?" Sora tended to get impatient, especially when he was hungry.

"Sora!" He turned around as soon as he heard his name. He noticed that Axel was right next to his twin with a huge grin on his face. "You can go home without me. I'm going to Axel's place today." _A day together and you're already going to hang out ALONE? You never learn Roxas._ Sora grunted and Roxas stood stiff. "A-are you mad at me…?"

"No, I'm just frustrated. You could've texted me or told me earlier…" Sora kept his deadly glare that even gave Axel the chills.

"Heh, you can calm down Sora." Axel walked up to Sora and put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about your little brother. I won't hurt him so much." Axel looked at Sora and winked.

"Get off me Axel. Just go home and Roxas, be careful." He walked up to Roxas and ruffled his hair the second time that day.

"Sora! I said don't do that! Sheesh…" He started blushing which made Sora smile. "Don't tell Mom or Dad…"

"Of course not! But I want to talk to you about something so I'll call you soon." Roxas nodded and walked towards Axel. Both of them started walking off and Sora headed home. Or so he thought he would be. As soon as he turned around, Riku was standing right in front of him. "Uh… H-hi Riku." Sora's expressive eyes stared at Riku. His heart was beating fast, he felt that it was going to fall out of his chest. He started to blush a lot that he felt like looking away, but those aquamarine eyes looked straight at him and made Sora freeze in place.

"Hello Sora." He smiled, looked around, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made Sora blush even more. "Did you tell your parents I was coming over?"

"Ah! No I didn't! Hold on!" Sora took out his phone and called his mom. She agreed and even suggested for Riku to stay over for dinner. After Sora hung up, he turned to look at Riku and gave one of his signature smiles which made the forever gloomy Riku smile. "You know, you rarely smile." Riku's face quickly turned back to gloomy. "Aw come on! I love it when you smile!" Riku looked away. "Please~ For me?" Riku looked at him and cursed as he turned away again.

He gave up and smiled. _Damn, it's hard to ignore that cute face of his. Might as well. Oh, I know what to do._He grinned at the thought and Sora stared in disbelief. "You know it's hard to deny you anything when you do that adorable face of yours." He turned to look at Sora again, the grin not leaving his face. Sora reddened at those words and the fact that Riku was grinning didn't help.

"C-come on. Let's go home." Sora started walking, trying to remove the red from his cheeks. He couldn't risk anything with his parents about this. Riku followed behind him. The entire way to Sora's house was quiet. None of them dared to talk. Then Riku stopped and reached for Sora's arm, stopping him also. Sora turned and was about to ask what was wrong but he didn't even get a chance to breathe. Riku had leaned in to give him a kiss, and quite a passionate one too. Sora felt his legs nearly give out and put his arms around Riku's neck, afraid to fall. He heard a chuckle came from Riku and he smiled into the kiss.

"W-wait, Riku." Sora pushed away, breaking the kiss. "It's risky, especially this near my house..." He looked away in shame. He didn't want to see Riku's disappointed look. But what happened next was unexpected. Riku held him in his arms in a close embrace, made Sora look at him and kissed him, a quick kiss. "Alright, anything for you love." A genuine smile came across Riku's face which made Sora blush appear again.

"Come on, let's go inside." They walked to the front door and as Sora was about to open the door, his mother, Tifa, quickly opened it.

"Riku! It's so good to see you again! How are you?" She hugged him and let them go inside.

"I'm good. Oh, my mother says hello." Tifa smiled.

"Why thank you Riku." She had the same cheery smile as Sora. _She definitely is Sora's mom._ "Ok Riku, make yourself at home~" Riku nodded and turned to Sora.

"Let's go to my room Riku." He hummed in approval. Once in his room, they put down their stuff and just sat, Sora on his bed and Riku on the floor.

After a few minutes of silence, Sora got up, locked his door and sat on Riku's lap. Riku stared at him confused. "What are you doing?" Riku stared into the deep, dark, ocean blue eyes. They were full of lust and want.

"Well, what do you think?" He purred and got closer. He put his arms around Riku's neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Riku sat still, processing what had just happened. The usual, oblivious, most innocent person he's known since forever, was now the seductive and lustful person in front of him. The urge to pin him against the ground and have his way with him grew even stronger. It began to pain him as he held himself back.

Sora stayed in the same position, staring into his eyes. He gave another peck on the lips and then the cheek. "Riku~" That was it. That was all that was needed for Riku to hold him close and continue to kiss. No more pecks on the lips and cheeks.

They kissed passionately. Riku bit Sora's lower lip, allowing him to move his tongue inside Sora's mouth. He explored every inch of it and savored his sweet taste. Sora moaned into the kiss and held Riku tighter. They then battled for dominance, which made Riku's urge grow more. Sora mmoved his arms and began to unbutton Riku's shirt. Riku smirked and broke the kiss.

"Getting a bit impatient, aren't we?" Sora pouted and Riku simply chuckled. "Of course I don't mind." He kissed Sora again while completely removing his shirt. He picked Sora up and Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist. Riku walked toward the bed and placed Sora on it, making him end up on top. He began to unbutton Sora's shirt and, from how close they were, could feel a bulge forming. Riku simply smirked again, knowing what Sora wanted the most.

As things were getting "steamy", they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sora, Riku. Dinner's ready!" Both of them groaned,

"Alright Mom! We'll be down in a bit!" Sora urge Riku to get off and buttoned up his shirt. Riku looked around for his, unhappy for what had happened. Sora noticed and went up to him, kissed him then hugged him. "I'm sorry Riku... I'll make it up to you somehow." Riku couldn't stop smiling after that.

_well here's chapter 2. hope you guys are liking it so far. sorry for the long wait. Rate &amp; Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So after a long wait, I will finally upload chapter 3. God, I'm so sorry for those who actually took their time to read it... I was gonna actually write some smut here buuuuuut since i wanna make it a story and not just porn, i decided against it. Well enjoy your read :)_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy although I wish I did._**

Chapter 3: Alone At Last

"So Sora, how was your day at school?" Tifa asked. They sat down to eat dinner together which was happening rarely recently. Cloud, Sora's father, hadn't been arriving home because of work and whenever he did, he wouldn't say a thing to them.

"It was alright. Just the usual as always." Sora replied, trying to maintain his excitement over what happened in school. His parents could never find out about Riku and him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Vanitas will be coming home tomorrow." Tifa was overly excited to see her son while Cloud just sat there eating his dinner. Riku turned to Sora to whisper something.

"Your dad doesn't seem to happy to see your brother coming home like your mom..." Sora just nodded back. Cloud soon finished his dinner, then got up to get ready to leave.

"Cloud, sweetie, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to work. I only came home for dinner. Don't expect me to be back tonight." With that, he left. Tifa's expressive face went blank and things became awkward after that.

"I'm sorry Sora but I'll be going to your aunt's house tonight... Seeing that you brought Riku, I'll leave you two alone to keep each other company and to protect each other if something happens, alright?" Sora nodded in response, now trying very hard to keep his excitement controlled. Only Riku would've noticed it. So they all finished dinner, Riku and Sora ran upstairs while Tifa stayed to wash the dishes.

They waited to hear the door close and the car to start. Sora then pounced on Riku causing them to fall to the floor. When Sora realized the position they were in, he blushed intensely. Sora was on top of Riku and Riku holding him by his waist.

Before Sora could even move, Riku had pulled him closer and then rolled over to be on top. Sora was just stunned, enough to not even try to move. Riku smirked and kissed him deeply. Sora was lost in Riku's touch and kissed back. Then things started to get exciting. Riku's hands moved towards Sora's stomach and he began to feel his body. Sora let out a small moan in to the kiss which drove Riku crazy. The kisses became forceful and desperate. Riku bit Sora's lower lip to gain access and as soon as it opened, he slid his tongue in to explore inside it yet again. He let his hands wander and began to unbutton Sora's shirt.

Sora was intoxicated by Riku's want and haste to remove his clothes and the way he was being touched. It made him completely succumb to Riku, but since he was also new to this kind of passion and lust, fear started to grow within him.

Riku had finally unbuttoned and removed the other's shirt, yet he felt Sora begin to tremble. _Why is he trembling?_ "Sora, are you ok?" The concern on his face was painstakingly obvious. The younger nodded his head intensely, almost as if he was convinced himself. Riku stopped everything he was doing. "No, you're not ok. I know you Sora so don't lie to me. I know you were shaking, I felt you shaking a lot." Sora stared at him and looked away. He had a slight tint of red on his cheeks. "My question is... why?" They both sat up.

Sora was trying not to let his tears fall out but once they escaped, he couldn't stop them anymore. In between sobs, he kept saying "Sorry." Riku was dumbfound to see Sora like this.

"Why are you sorry Sora?" He couldn't see his precious Sora in tears. He loved seeing the energetic smile and the seemingly eternal happiness that radiated from Sora. He pulled Sora closer and hugged him tightly. He tried his best to calm down the wreck that was before him. Finally Sora stopped crying and everything was now quiet.

As Sora looked up, he saw the worry in his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm sorry because I'm scared. This is all new to me and... and I don't know how to react or what to do..." Sora hid his face in Riku's chest, looking for comfort.

Riku let him stay like that. "Sora, you weren't the only one who was scared... I was too. And I should be more sorry because I should've known or at least figured it out sooner." Sora looked at him again and gave him a shyer version of his smile and it warmed Riku's heart. Riku leaned in for a kiss which Sora received willingly. "I love you and I'll do anything to keep you happy. We don't have to do anything soon. Only when you feel ready to."

"I love you too Riku." He smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm tired now... Sleep with me~ please?"

"You mean cuddle and keep you safe and warm at night?" Sora nodded. "What if your mom or dad comes home and sees us?"

"Well the door's locked. We'll be fine~" Riku resigned. _There's no point in arguing about this._ Sora was the first to fall asleep, leaving Riku to stare at his love in peaceful sleep. "Good night... love," he said in a whisper and gave Sora a kiss on his forehead. _I can really get used to this quick._ Riku closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_FINALLY. I'M FINALLY GETTING CHAPTER 3 OUT THEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE. *dances around in celebration* hehe well I have chapter 4 finished, it just a matter of typing it and stuff which i do not have the time to do now :C I'm sorry. I promise it'll be soon though! Please Rate and Review 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oh look, another chapter :3 lol well I was planning on making it a smut chapter buuuut decided against it. I actually want to make it into a story now instead of just smut. Also, there's a lot of dialogue. I hope you guys don't mind... Well without further ado, enjoy~_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH or FF at all. The story is mine though._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Plans

Sora woke up to find himself alone in his bed. _Was... Was it all a dream?_ He looked around and checked the time. _6:30 in the morning? Why am I even up right now? There's no school today..._ He looked around again and something caught his eyes. Riku's things were there right next to his. _So it wasn't a drea,! Yes! Now to get some more sleep! _He laid back down and stared at the ceiling with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Sora literally jumped out of bed and fell hard on the floor. Riku burst out in laughter while Sora pouted at him and returned to bed. Riku did the same.

"I thought I dreamt everything that happened yesterday but after I saw your stuff... well, I guess I was happy." Sora turned to face Riku and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Sora." Riku hugged him back with the same tightness. "Don't ever forget that alright?" He kissed the other's forehead and began leaving a trail of kisses until he reached Sora's lips. Sora just laid there, returned the kiss and urged Riku to go to sleep again, which they almost di.

"I get home and the first thing I see is both of you snuggling and all that cuddly shit... WOW!" Vanitas burst out in laughter, making the couple quickly sit up separately from each other.

"V-vanitas? What... what are you doing here?"

"Dumbass. Didn't Mom say I was coming back today? And where's Roxas? That pipsqueak still owes-"

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO CALL ROXAS!" Sora jumped and dashed out of the room, nearly pushing Vanitas to the floor.

"WATCH IT DUMBASS! There's something wrong with that fucking kid." Vanitas turned to look at Riku. "So... how long have you been fucking my brother?" Riku stiffened but kept his cool.

"We haven't done that... yet... We only barely started going out yesterday..." _If Sora were listening, he'd die of embarrassment... It would be adorable though..._

"Yet? How close have you gotten to it? And I don't care if you've only been dating for a day. I know Sora's been 'madly in love' with you since you were kids. What about you though?"

"H-he has...? His eyes widened after realizing it was true. He only saw Vanitas nod for an answer. "Well.. last night we were pretty close to doing it but we stopped cuz Sora... And I... I fell for him the first time I met him. To think we'd end up here." Riku smiled slightly with a tint of red decorating his cheeks.

"... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never thought I'd hear THE Riku say something like that! Man! I wish I had recorded that!" Vanitas fell to the floor and kept laughing like a madman.

"What's going on?! Riku! What'd you do?!" Sora had frantically ran up the stairs as soon as he heard the thump of his brother falling. Riku simply stayed quiet but he was quite red.

"Hey, kid. I forgot to tell Mom that I'm bringing my girlfriend over to stay with me. So right now I gotta go pick her up from the airport. Now you two play nice." He winked and before Sora could say anything, he was gone.

"Damn him..." He was blushing, of course, but it quickly disappeared.

"So where's Roxas?" Riku reached to grab Sora's arm to pull him close and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"He's with Axel. They are going out after all... Can't believe he actually spent a night with him..."

"Hy, I still can't believe last night actually happened." Riku captured Sora's lips in a chaste kiss.

Sora smiled and leaned against the older teen. "Riku... What do you want to do today?" Sora looked at him, waiting for an answer. Riku pondered for a while before answering.

"How about we... go on a date!" Riku looked back at Sora. Sora seemed as if he were spaced out though. "Hey." Sora quickly recovered from the daze when Riku slapped him softly.

"Huh? Sorry, what'd you say?" He had his goofy grin splattered across his face again and Riku smiled only slightly.

"I said how bout we go on a date." Riku kept searching for an answer. _I wonder if something's wrong..._

"Um yeah, sure. Why not?" Another smile. Riku just had to ask now.

"Is something wrong?" Riku did not remove his stare from Sora.

"Nothing. I'm just a little worried... I mean... A date? You and me...? What'll people say? And then what if we bump into my mom or someone else we know..? It's risky..." Sora had to look away.

"Are they going to know its a date? For all they know, we're the best of friends since forever. I wouldn't be something different to see us together." Riku gave Sora a hug. "But if you want to do something different, then that's fine." Riku felt Sora bury his face on his chest.

"No, I'm fine with that." Sora looked up to see Riku. "It's settled then. Let's go on a date!"

* * *

**_Well there's chapter 4. I've only pre-written up to this chapter so any more are now from the top of my head. Which means I may take longer for updates. I have a Spamano oneshot (for any Hetalians out there that ship Spamano) that I will upload sometime soon... I hope... Well I really appreciate those who have read so far, even if it's only 4 chapters. _**

**_Thanks ^^_**

**_Well R&amp;R please  
_**


End file.
